The Sweetest Cake
by oO.Hotaru.Oo
Summary: Luffy surprises Law by celebrating his Birthday..


Ok, so i updated the ending of the story since it seemed to be rushed, though am not sure it's perfect, but for me that is good i think.. :)

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Law opened his eyes, the room's ceiling came in to his view, he turned to his right finding his small figured lover is still sleeping soundly with a slight smile drawn on his lips, Law took his time looking at his face and then smiled placing a hand on Luffy's waist slowly pulling him closer, then moved his hand to brush away the few strands of hair from Luffy's face landing a gentle kiss on the younger's forehead.

He thought he can sleep for a few more minutes before it's time to go to work, but his eyes caught the wall clock, 5:30Am, so he slowly got up from the bed, wore his pants and walked to the bathroom.

6:40Am, by this time Law finished taking a long shower, had breakfast and wore his clothes. He needed to be in the hospital at 7:30, but there is still some time, he didn't need to hurry. Law was about to enter his bedroom once again, this time to wake Luffy or he'll be late for college, but the bedroom's door opened, Luffy walked out of the room, covering his naked body by the bed sheets and rubbing his eyes.

"You're awake, Luffy-ya"

"Mmm, yeah" Luffy responded sleepily as he walked to Law, he gave a sweet sleepy smile before placing both arms on Law's shoulders, standing on his tiptoes he slammed his lips to Law's dragging him into an innocent kiss, Law wasn't bothered by it, since he's already gotten used to his lover's cute actions first thing in the morning.

"You didn't put your clothes on?" Law asked after pulling away.

"Nah … too lazy and exhausted to do that at the moment" Luffy answered with his face slightly painted in a pink shade, walking to the nearest couch throwing his tired body from last night's activities.

Law picked up his things in a hurry trying to hide his blushing face, now ready to leave the house "Anyways am leaving now, take care and don't be late for college"

Luffy hummed in response. After Law left the house closing the door behind him, Luffy is alone now, he stood up and walked to the dining table, he grabbed a cup of coffee and went back to sit on the couch and thoughts started swirling in his head, now how is he going to make Law take a break from his work?

After all Law's birthday is nearing, only hours left. His lover is working at a hospital, he's such a workaholic kind of person who won't be taking a break; he is so dedicated to his work.

It didn't take so long before a smile found its way on Luffy's lips signaling that he already figured out what to do, _'It's time to make some phone calls and maybe pay a visit'_ he thought.

It's been five hours, Trafalgar Law came back home early, he looked around and didn't find Luffy anywhere in the house, looks like he already went to college, Law took his steps towards the couch and sat there thinking to what have happened today at work.

 **Flashback:**

Upon entering the hospital, Law headed to his office to start seeing his patients after he's done with the attendance record, after attending to a few patients, just as he was about to sit and get ready to start with his next patient he's been called to his department's assistant office Kaya, she surprised him by giving him a paid vacation.

"But, What-?" Law tried to question after a long argument with her.

"You don't need to be worried; I'll assign someone else to look after them in your place" Kaya gave a smile knowing exactly the right person to do that.

 **End of flashback.**

Hours passed, Law has already fallen asleep on the couch, he opened his eyes as he felt something hovering over him.

"You're back!"

"Yeah, let's go" Luffy smiled grabbing Law's hand after getting off him.

"Where are we going to? And why you're not in college?" Law asked after looking at the time realizing that it's not time for Luffy to come back from college yet while he is being dragged to the front door and stepped outside; his eyes widened finding a black limo in front of his door.

"What's going on, Luffy-ya" he asked confused, looking at Luffy.

"Let's get in" Luffy said smiling; the driver came opening the door for them.

"But-" Law tried to protest but Luffy cut him off by shoving him inside the car gently and sat beside him, the door closed and the car started moving.

"Mind explaining what's going on here?"

A smile has drawn itself on Luffy's lips again "You'll find out soon" he said crossing his legs.

"Really now, what are you plotting?"

"That's a secret, you'll find out tonight"

"Huh, why not telling me now?" Law asked demanding an immediate answer.

"Shh" Luffy put a finger on Law's lips silencing him startling him a bit "You're asking way too much questions, just relax and enjoy" he said wrapping his hands around Law's neck, capturing the older male's lips in a breathless kiss.

They parted, Luffy pulled out some books that Law would enjoy reading till they arrive to their destination, which might be good distractions till they arrive.

An hour or so have passed, they arrived at the beach, they got out of the car walking hand in hand, and Law was surprised at how the place was so empty; normally it would be crowded by people.

"What's going on here?" Law asked surprised looking at the empty place.

"I reserved the whole place for us" Luffy answered, grinning at his lover.

"Huh, you did what?" Law's eyes widened not believing what his lover just told him, it's not like Law doesn't know Luffy has an outstanding background coming from a family with high status, it's just that he's questioning why is Luffy doing all of this so suddenly.

"What? You don't like the idea? There are more things coming" Luffy simply said.

"It's not that, it's just … what was the need for this?"

"Law~" Luffy whined "Again you're asking too much questions"

Law sighed "You're really acting strange today."

They both walked till they reached the spot that was already arranged by Luffy's orders, two beach chairs, a table and a large luxurious comfy tent opened from each side with everything they need in it.

Law sat on one of the chairs, his hands intertwining together wanting to find out what's going on, Luffy approached him putting a hand on Law's shoulder and smiled "Just give me a few more hours." he said sitting on Law's lap facing him.

"Fine" Law replied wrapping his hands around Luffy's back, "Looks like you didn't go to college today, you'll miss your -" Law didn't get to finish his sentence, "It's alright, I called Zoro this morning and said he is going to take care of it for me, even though he's sleeping in class most of the time, he is still smart" Luffy said smiling with confidence, Law furrowed his brows doubting that sleepy Zoro guy can be reliable.

Time passed while they took their time walking along the edges of the beach, the water keeps coming to their feet and then goes back again, they finally sat on the warm sand; with an unwavering gaze they watched the sun as it slowly disappeared behind the vast sea in front of them, still the rays of light lingering in the sky and soon it became dark, they sat talking a moment and kissing or hugging another moment, the lights opened illuminating the place around them, time flies fast they didn't realize.

A table was set aside ready having a late light dinner on it, they dined having a conversation about different topics.

Just moments before its 12:00Am, Luffy got up from his place; he approached Law who was drinking his wine and took the glass away from him placing it back on the table, he sat in Law's lap.

"What's the matter? Luffy-ya" Law asked looking at his lover's eyes.

Luffy glanced at his wrist watch, 11:59:58, 11:59:59, 12:00:00, "Happy Birthday Law"

"Eh!" Law was surprised not because it's his birthday but because Luffy actually knew, he didn't get the chance to say another word as Luffy's lips pressed on his, Law actually never celebrated it before not even once.

"Thanks for being born" Luffy resumed after pulling away.

Law was about to say something but Luffy's phone rang he answered but didn't say a word he just hummed in response, Luffy smiled closing his phone he got off from Law's lap holding his hand, he got up and followed behind Luffy.

"H-how did you know about it?" Law questioned.

"I know. I have my resources, I even know about your past; sorry I ended up knowing a lot" Luffy grinned looking at him.

 _'Your resources!'_ Law thought, he recalled when he first told Luffy he is a doctor but didn't mention which hospital he is working in, the next day Luffy showed in Law's office unannounced.

Law couldn't help but smile at Luffy's sudden actions that happen every once in a while since they met, now he is slowly starting to get used to what his little lover does, even though only seven months have passed on their relationship.

"Thank you" he said hugging him tightly from behind resting his chin on Luffy's shoulder "Having only you is enough, you mean everything to me." Luffy soon felt Law's hot breath on his neck followed by a slight brush of lips on his skin.

"Law~, we can't do this here" luffy whined, after just a few delicate touches of Law's warm lips, he couldn't take it anymore, luckily his phone rang again, he answered this time only replying "alright", he ended the call smiling.

"Your phone is being so damn annoying … what is it?" Law pouted as he attempts to capture Luffy in another hug again.

"Remember when I told you you'll figure out what am I plotting tonight?"

"Yeah, wasn't it what we've done all this day?"

"Mmm, well that was part of it" Luffy responded, sticking his tongue out.

"You mean there is more?"

Luffy nodded and held Law's hand walking with him towards a nearby docking where ships stop, they stood there waiting for moments until a silhouette of something big slowly approached them.

"What is that?" Law inquired as he tried to focus his eyes on what's coming closer, as it came closer and closer it turned out to be a yacht and not just any yacht, it's a large luxurious black yacht.

"Oi Lu, Don't tell me you also reserved that whole thing for us!"

"No" Luffy simply answered and Law seemed to relax a bit.

"This is mine; I bought this yacht"

Law face palmed and then looked at Luffy not surprised anymore "I really don't know what to say about this, but really you're doing a lot, you keep on surprising me, it's just one thing after the other … and I don't know what to do"

"You don't need to do anything; it's just that I wanted to do a little something for you and I ended up doing a lot of things because I was just thinking of you."

Law blushed a little upon hearing that, it's just like him to be like a small ball that has a lot of surprises, sometimes you can't figure out what's going on in his little brain.

"Come-on let's go" Luffy said enthusiastically dragging Law's hand and went inside, they took the small steps to the top they walked in to a small yet luxurious kitchen to their left side and there was a dining table to their right, they took a few more steps and there was the captain welcoming Luffy and Law, they then continued their walk this time going downstairs, the place was wonderful, there are windows everywhere that allows you look outside.

"That's our room" Luffy announced pointing to the door at the end of the path while they walked towards it.

"Open the door and take a look" Luffy spoke while pushing the older male towards the door.

Law opened the door and the first thing in front of his eyes was a large comfortable looking bed, a few steps to the right was another door that led to the bathroom, to the left was a table that has a different collection of drinks and other stuff.

"What do you think?" Luffy questioned with a grin.

"It's extremely great" Law replied scanning the room once more.

"Then let's go check the top" Luffy smiled turning back, about to exit the room, Law grabbed Luffy's hand stopping him in his place, placing his hands around Luffy's waist.

"Such a heartless lover, you don't plan to leave me waiting like this now? Are you?" Law softly whispered in Luffy's ear causing him to slightly shiver under his soft breath.

With Luffy's lips being captured in a kiss, Law started to slowly push the younger male inside the room while sliding his hand under Luffy's shirt, closing the door behind him and certainly he didn't forget to lock it, well they learnt to never forget to lock the door when they're getting down to business after a small incident that happened when Ace and Sabo decided to visit out of the blue. As they sat on the bed their clothes started to fly one after another and lay somewhere on the floor.

"Law, wait a bit" Luffy asked, Law is hovering over him already starting to mark Luffy.

"I can wait no more" Law replied, as he looked at Luffy and cupped his cheeks attacking his lips once more.

After they parted Luffy suddenly realized that he forgot something "Ah damn, Law wait up a minute I forgot something important" Luffy said while trying to push his lover away from him.

"And what that might be?" Law inquired not letting go of Luffy's hand.

"Y-your birthday cake, I totally forgotten about it"

"A birthday cake you say?" Law paused for a moment but then smiled, "well, I don't need it" he responded getting closer to Luffy's face still holding into his hand "because at the moment … I have the sweetest cake in the world right in front of my eyes" he said causing Luffy to blush even more, Law kissed Luffy's hand and went back to the younger's neck.

"But -"

"You're so talkative" Law complained leaning over to silence his lover with a kiss.

"Then, let me be … on top tonight" Luffy uttered when he parted from the kiss with an adorable shy look on his face, he got a satisfied smile from Law, a few more minutes passed and the bedroom was filled with moans, pants and names being called.

The next morning Law woke up beside a sleeping Luffy, and as his usual habit he likes to stare at Luffy's face when he's asleep. He kissed his younger lover's forehead and was about to get off of the bed, Luffy woke up grabbing Law's hand.

"Where to?" Luffy asked his eyes looking away with his face turning to light pink recalling the events of last night.

"I have to go to work; I have to clear off some misunderstanding" he answered

"But you don't need to do that because you are in a vacation now" Luffy said now sitting properly on the bed covering his lower body with the bed sheets.

"Huh, how come you know about this?" Law asked starting to doubt that Luffy might have a hand in that, and hell yes he did.

"Well, I went to Sabo's office in the hospital yesterday and asked him to give you a vacation for a month"

Law sighed, he almost forgotten about Luffy's older brother Sabo who is the head of the department that Law works in "I thought so, and? Your reason for that is?" Law questioned not being surprised about the matter anymore.

Luffy smiled slipping his hand under his pillow and got out two tickets showing them to Law "We're already leaving this place to the airport in a few minutes"

"Huh"

"Don't worry about anything else, let's just enjoy our time together" Luffy smiled.

Silence filled the room for moments, Law lost his words, the kid always surprised him with everything he does, but one thing for sure is that Luffy loved him so much and he expressed that in his own way.

"Really now, what am I going to do with you?" Law spoke making Luffy look at him confusingly. Law then gestured with his hand for Luffy to come closer, Luffy did as he was told holding at the bed sheets around his waist as he moved close to his older lover, Law grabbed Luffy laying him in his lap and kissed his forehead.

"What is it Traffy?" Luffy asked looking up at Law.

'Traffy! It's been a long time since I last heard him calling me that' Law smiled "Nothing, I was just wondering if I can have another bite from my sweetest cake?" he said making Luffy blush a nice color of light red.

"Well, umm … I'm all yours for today, you … can do whatever you want" Luffy responded shyly looking away trying to hide his face.

Law didn't waste any minute, he slid his hand under Luffy's head slightly raising him up, he kissed him passionately and they went into another steamy round.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The same day at the hospital, a tall man with red hair stood in the assistant's office "What? You're putting me in charge of Dr. Trafalgar Law's patients?" Eustass Kidd yelled at Kaya, he works at the same department as Law, they're friends, but unlike Law Kidd never worked overtime and never spent his time taking a look on other patients, he just do the work he has for the day and leaves as early as he can, he likes his work but he's not as immersed in it as Law.

"Yes"

"Why? And where might Dr. Trafalgar be at the moment?" he asked.

"Dr. Trafalgar is currently in a vacation" Kaya responded explaining the situation hoping that the Dr. in front of her would understand the current situation.

"Huh, that man never took a day off, why the sudden change?"

"Dr. Eustass, you will be late, please return to your office" Kaya politely asked handing the new files of the patients.

"Damn it" Kidd kept cursing and sulking after he got out of the assistant's room, "Screw ya Trafalgar, am already having a stressful week"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

So this was for Law's birthday hope you enjoyed the short read.

Thanks for the comments ...

Constructive criticism is always welcomed :)


End file.
